


A Little Push

by Starlight_Adventurer



Series: Moving Forward [2]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Best Couple, Dorks in Love, F/F, M/M, aka amberphoenix, but their friends love them, shade and ronin being idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 17:31:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16499693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight_Adventurer/pseuds/Starlight_Adventurer
Summary: When two guys who have not been in relationships for a while get together there are going to be some struggles. Sometimes they just need some help.





	A Little Push

Shade sighed when he woke up to something warm resting on his face. After falling asleep on his couch, he should have expected this to happen. He raised his hand to push the fluffy mass from its current resting place, ignoring its quiet protests. Said fluffy mass began to pet his face so he sat up. A soft thump told him that his companion had fallen off the couch onto the carpeted floor.

He opened eyes to see his apartment full of early morning sunlight. Shade looked over the side of his chair to find a fuzzy white ball picking itself up from the ground. He laughed as he picked it up, “Sorry Opal, but I need to breathe.” The cat in question made a loud meow at being handled and attempted to jump into his lap. Shade kept his grip on the tiny animal while he stood up and watched over to his kitchen area.

The moment he placed his pet down the ground Opal bolted across the floor, back towards the couch. Shade ignored her in favour of turning on his coffee maker. He leaned on the counter next to the machine as he waited. Thinking back on the day before he chuckled at the craziness of it all. 

It wasn’t often he used his powers to take down criminals, more than simply scare them into surrendering, but the gang leader had bothered him. Pointing a gun at unarmed, untrained people was playing dirty and he didn’t like cheaters. It had all gone well so he should be pleased about that. However, the strange feeling that had been following him since the start of the job had only gotten worse at that moment.

His train of thought stopped when he heard a dragging from over by his couch. Shade went to investigate and found Opal playing with one of his boots, his new boots. He grabbed the object from her grip. After a quick inspection, he sighed, “I should learn to be more careful, shouldn’t I?” 

Shade laughed when Opal bobbed her head as if she was agreeing with him. He put the boot into its box with its twin and shut the box for good measure. He heard his coffee maker beep, signaling that it was done brewing. Shade gave his cat a quick pet on the head before he went to pour himself his morning coffee. He sighed before taking a slow sip of the warm liquid and watched his cat run back and forth across his carpet.

Just as he slipped into a relaxed state, savouring the rare calm of the morning, a knock came from his front door.

\---

Ronin glanced down at his phone once more finding no change from the previous times he had done it. He looked up when someone giggled across from him to find Skylor with her hand covering her mouth. He huffed and put his phone down on the table in front of him. Skylor continued to giggle, “Waiting for something?”

Before he could answer, Nya came over and slumped into the seat beside the other woman to answer for him, “Yeah, his boyfriend.”

“Oh ha ha,” Ronin muttered, rolling his eyes. Neither of the girls looked convinced, making him sink into his chair. They often met up like this to chat about recent events in their lives, Nya and Skylor’s dating life making up a large percentage of it. The trio were sat outside a small cafe near the centre of Ninjago City. Skylor took pity on him and moved along the conversation, “So, who’s this boyfriend of yours?”

“He’s just my partner.” Ronin corrected her which both the girls responded to with an unconvinced look.

Nya leant forward over the table and argued, “You wouldn’t shut up about him all the way through that little ‘fight’ thing of yours, so don’t lie to me.”

He relented, “Fine… He’s my boyfriend.”

“So, who is it?” Skylor questioned as she leaned forward on her elbow and took sip of juice through her straw.

“Uh… It’s this guy named Shade. You might know him.” He informed her and watched as she gave him a bright smile.

“As in the master of shadow?” She asked.

“Yep,” Nya answered smirking as Ronin sighed again and Skylor’s smile got even bigger.

“That’s wonderful, you’ll have to bring him along next time.” Skylor suggested earning a nod from her girlfriend. They began talking between themselves, planning the next meetup somewhere nicer. Ronin thought it over and nodded as well before taking another glance at his phone. Nya noticed his face drop once more and voiced her concern, “Is everything okay?”

“It’s nothing…” Ronin trailed off placing his phone on the table, screen side down. He leant back in his chair as the two women glanced at each other then at him. Nya rolled her eyes once more then repeated the earlier question. Ronin chuckled at her refusal to let up and caved, dragging a hand down his face. He nudged his phone over to her as he explained, “I’ve never been good at the whole ‘dating thing’, I don’t know what to say to him.”

“So you’re waiting for him to make the first move?” Skylor asked as Nya picked up the device and scanned through old texts.

“I don’t know, maybe.” Ronin muttered then shrugged, “You two know more about dating, any advice?”

Nya chuckled dryly, “Just because we’re dating, doesn’t mean we know about dating.” Skylor gave her girlfriend a weak glare making the other raise her hands in surrender.

\---

Shade set his mug down on his counter before shuffling towards the door. Opal had taken notice of his movement and promptly followed him on his venture to answer the knocking. He called, “Who’s there?”

“Your best friend!” A cheery voice responded, “You promised we would hang out today.”

“Oh no…” Shade sighed as Opal moved forwards to scratch at the door. He shook his head and opened it. On the other side, Griffin Turner was leaning against the doorframe with a massive grin on his face. Shade stepped to the side to let him enter before shutting the door behind him. The speedster immediately scooped up the small animal on the floor into a hug then turned to his friend. He took in the other’s tired expression and concernedly asked, “You okay?”

“Yeah, just tired still.” Shade answered as he went to fetch his coffee from where he had left it.

Griffin watched as his friend did so as he flopped dramatically onto his couch. He looked down at the small ball of fur in his arms as he spoke, “I know you probably forgot we were meeting up today, which I forgive you for-”

“How nice,” Shade interrupted before sipping his coffee.

“But I can tell something’s bothering you, so ‘fess up,” Griffin finished glancing over the back of the couch at the other. Shade poured the rest of his coffee down the sink before shuffling across the carpet to his friend. He watched said friend try to play peekaboo with his cat, who was more interested in trying to paw at his hair. 

He nudged Griffin’s feet aside to sit down beside the other as he replied, “I met someone and I’m not sure what to do about it.”

Griffin bolted upright, startling the animal in his hold, at that admission. He grinned as he bounced excitedly while ranting, “Oh, who is it? Do I know them? Are they cute? Have you held hands? Or hugged? Does he wear black too? Can I meet them? When did you meet? How di-” He was interrupted by Shade placing a hand over his mouth. When the appendage was moved away he smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. He took a breathe before asking, “So, who is it?”

“He’s called Ronin, I don’t know whether or not you’ve met but maybe I’ll introduce you.” Shade answered calmly as his friend continued to fidget next to him.

“Wait, maybe?” Griffin questioned sadly, sitting still. Shade nodded humorously as he leant back against his seat. The speedster pouted while muttering, “You’re mean, and a bad friend.”

“Yep,” Shade confirmed smugly.

\---

The trio left the cafe after they had finished their drinks and were currently wandering past several shops as the girls pointed at various windows. Ronin was held between the two of them as they went on about various ways to be romantic. He tried to focus on the information being given to him but couldn’t help it when his mind wandered to thoughts of Shade.

Ronin fought the urge to check his phone again, despite not hearing the notification noise signal him receiving any kind of message since he last looked. He wondered if he was coming on too strong. It had been a long time since he had been in any kind of relationship, so many previous ones ending horribly to the point he stopped seeking any new ones. 

Then, for whatever reason, the universe had dumped an interesting, exciting new person who liked him back right in front of him (it was almost too good to be true). He knew that the two of them being a couple kind of came out of nowhere but Shade was everything he wanted from not only a partner but also a friend. 

He didn’t want to mess this up.

He shook his head as Nya and Skylor gestured to the park opposite the small group. The latter explaining, “I don’t know if Shade is all that into public spaces for a date, but things like picnics are romantic.”

“Or long walks,” Nya added looking down at her phone with a small smile. Something didn’t seem right. Before Ronin had the chance to ask what was so interesting on the mobile device, Skylor grabbed his arm to redirect his attention to a pet store down the street as she spoke, “I’m pretty sure Shade has a cat, what’s her name?”

“Opal,” Ronin answered as they stopped in front of the small store.

“Yeah…” Skylor agreed thoughtfully then asked, “So you’ve been to his apartment already?”

“Well…” He trailed off nervously making the redhead raise a questioning eyebrow. Ronin continued, only slightly more confident, “Not while he was there but-”

“Wait, what?” Nya jumped into the conversation, looking up from her phone for a second.

“I may, or may not, have broken in.” Ronin answered sheepishly, “To leave him a gift.”

“Aw, what did you get him?” Skylor questioned as she peeked over her girlfriend’s shoulder, giggled, and then made eye contact with Ronin.

“A new pair of boots, I ruined his old pair.” He replied, still appearing sheepish about the whole thing. The women both ignored it (much to his relief) as the trio focused on the pet store in front of them. Ronin could see shelves full of pet supplies and a variety of animal containers, but nothing of interest. He sighed, casting his gaze downwards.

Skylor pouted at his action as she looked at her girlfriend pleadingly. Nya shook her head silently only for the other to pout harder until she relented, “Fine.”

“Yes!” Skylor cheered before suddenly looping her arm around Ronin’s, forcing the man to look up, and walking back the way they had come. Ronin offered a few quiet protests and questions to the rough actions, neither of which were given serious response other than, “You’ll see.”

\---

Shade sighed as he was dragged alongside his best friend by the elbow. The speedster had forced him to leave the warmth (and quiet) of his apartment so the pair could wander about the crowded streets of Ninjago City. He watched boredly as people hurried past. 

Griffin paid no mind to his surroundings as he spoke at a nearly impossible speed, too fast for anyone but himself understand. The master of shadow had already given up trying to understand the high speed babble emanating from his friend. The few words he did catch didn’t seem to link together coherently, he was probably bouncing around topics like usual.

Shade, instead, took notice of the mobile phone resting in his Griffin’s hand. Shade had noticed it occasionally buzz as it notified its owner about a new text and then Griffin answering said text at the same speed as his chatter. This went on for a while, Shade was baffled by the speedster’s ability to maintain both tasks, until the pair came to a crossing where Griffin finally paused from his speaking with a question.

He looked expectantly at Shade, who could only blinked in response. The former laughed quietly with a small blush, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly, “Did it again, huh? I asked, ‘what’s this boyfriend of yours look like?’”

“You really want to know?” Shade asked as he raised an eyebrow. When Griffin nodded excitedly he answered, “Hmm, like well-showered hobo.”

Griffin pouted and mumbled, “That’s not very nice, what would he say if he was here?”

“Probably laugh,” The other replied, despite knowing it was a rhetorical question.

“That’s so unromantic…” Griffin sighed, shaking his head. He glanced down at his phone before continuing, “But coming from you, that’s expected.”  
“Rude much?” Shade asked giving his friend a small shove. The speedster stumbled to the side with a yelp. The pair went about shoving each other for a few steps before Griffin finally tripped over his own feet. He impacted the floor with a thump and his phone slipped out of his hand. The device skidded along the pavement until it came to a stop a meter away. 

Shade smirked at his friend’s misfortune but went to the retrieve his phone while Griffin picked himself up. He glanced down at its screen to find he was texting Nya and inquired, “Didn’t know you and Watergirl were such good friends, this why you’ve been looking at your phone so much?”

“Yeah, could I have that back?” Griffin answered, holding out his hand. Shade was about to give over the device when it buzzed again.

‘Operation: Dorks in love - 2 minutes’

“What’s this?” Shade asked as he showed the other man the message.

“Nothing,” Griffin replied before using his speed to take back the phone. Shade raised an accusatory eyebrow at his actions, to which the other laughed nervously. He watched silently as his friend glanced between him and the phone a few times before sighing. Griffin ran a hand through his hair, “The girls are with your ‘hobo’ right now and we thought it would be nice to surprise you.”

“What?” Shade was taken aback by the admission. He went completely still at the sound of familiar laughter coming from across the street behind him. Griffin bounced on the balls of his feet and grinned at his reaction. His smile got bigger as the noise became louder until it came to an abrupt stop.

\---

Ronin could only sigh occasionally as he was dragged down several streets, passerby giving the trio odd looks. He didn’t know what to expect as Skylor and Nya joked about various romantic things he and Shade could do, as well as replying to the texts being sent to Nya’s phone. All of the buildings they passed seemed to blur together as he stopped paying attention to their surroundings.

When they came to an abrupt stop he had to regain his barings. He had been staring at the floor for the length of that street so he had to look up to see where they were only to find someone there with them. Well ‘someones’...

Skylor giggled behind her hand as Griffin gave them a wave over the shoulder of his companion, who was currently not moving. Nya huffed as she looked between Ronin and the person he was currently looking at, despite them not looking at him. Ronin took in the back of his new boyfriend up until said boyfriend turned slightly to meet his gaze.

Neither of them moved for a few moments then Nya cleared her throat, breaking them out of their stupor. Shade gives him a small smile and a slight wave, making Griffin give a wheezing laugh, which he replies to in kind. Ronin glanced over at Skylor and Nya, the former of whom gestured for him to do something. He looked at Shade again before speaking, “Hi there…”

“Oh sweet-” Nya began before she was interrupted.

“Hi…” Shade muttered back. Silence fell over the group once more, making both of them anxious. Moments ticked by until Shade suddenly seemed to trip, thanks to a quick blur, towards Ronin prompting him to catch the elemental master. Before either of them knew what was happening Shade was being held in a mock dip position with a click being heard from Skylor’s direction. She gushed at the pair, “You guys are so awkward and cute.”

“No, we’re not,” Ronin argued as he put the other back on his feet.

“You kind of are,” Nya joked as she looked at the picture her girlfriend just took. She nodded and said, “Quite cute, for some old dudes.”

“We’re not that old,” Shade clarified as he dusted himself off.

“But you’re definitely cute,” Ronin added making Shade’s gaze shoot towards him.

“No, I’m not,” Shade rebuffed surely.

“Oh my gosh, this is so good.” Griffin giggled as he watched the two of them get into an argument about whether or not Shade was ‘cute’.

“They’re both idiots…” Nya sighed as she ran a hand over her face.

“Yeah, but they’re each others idiots.” Skylor said as she leant her head on the other’s shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this. Sorry it took a while.


End file.
